User talk:Turahk
-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:31, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, yo! Hey, I love that user page of yours. Think we can be friends? --TakaNordas 16:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) How Many Bios How many BIONICLEs do you have? --TakaNordas 15:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) my version of the logo --TakaNordas 16:10, 18 May 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Invitation Your invited to show off your stuff! KopakaMata97 MoC Contest --Kopakamata97 18:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) notice spread the word about the contest quick! join me! wanna join the official mega ultra nordas? it is a contest to see who makes the best self moc of me, takanordas! to join, fill this out: * gender: * religion: * hair color: thanks, --TakaNordas 23:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) BFTMOL Fan, I see... You appear to like BFTMOL. But are you a big enough fan to joing the BFTMOL Fan Club? To join, just contact me . We do have a Poll running, it is annonymous. Also, come to our wiki, www.battleforthemaskoflife.wikia.com. We will see you there! Until then, have a fun time building MoC's!!! Your invitation was from: want a signature? would you like a signature? I can whip one up for you! Here are some of mine! your signature I made you a signature to start you off. To activate it, you click the weird "bracket" things. They are the ones that are curved-ish. Type in TUH inside them...you want two on each side...like bookends. if you want to change the colors/text, go to Template:TUH. those are the brackets I am talking about. Re: how many Bios? ummmmmmmmmmmm........ about.......50? ~Turahk~ Re:Quick! join me! * gender:male * religion:Order of the great beings * hair color: Brown ~Turahk~ hi! good morning. take a look at the BFTMOL Fan Club. Be sure to check out the Battle for the Mask of Life Wiki! It is coool! Besides, on your user page you spelled anyone "enyone". Ok. Just thought you should know. YO! Joined the BFTMOL Community yet? Click the "won't shut up" to apply! or the "about the fan club" to access the BFTMOL Fan Club! TakaNordas is very upset you haven't joined his club yet...might as well....be sure to message him...ok bye hey... yo...answer my form! I will destroy your user page....and Toa Menthon....you better fill it out! I know where you live, and I know your name, *******...yah...I know your name...Got it ********? --TakaNordas 19:59, 26 July 2009 (UTC) hey... respond on my talk page...real religion taka you know who Re: hey... i did! please! get off my back! ~Tuhrahk~ sorry I am so sorry about this whole anger issue. but, you are part of my club! you can now make a moc of me, that is, if you like. maybe we could be friends, y'know? TakaNordas P. S. My name is Chris Plammerhammer (yeah, that's my real hononest name!) Re:TakaNordas So...he is calm again. But, he put up an awesome new poll for the BFTMOL Fan Club! It is great! See it! hey dude yo gabba gabba